Do You Wish it Was Me?
by AshleyNicole86
Summary: Ranger runs into Steph in NYC after not seeing her for a few years. What happens next? *One Shot*


**Hello all, I couldnt get this out of my head so here's a one shot song fic for you. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Not much surprised me, but running into Stephanie outside of a random New York City bar had shocked the hell out of me. I don't know why it was such a shock, I knew she lived here. I vividly remembered the moment four years ago when she'd told me she was marrying Morelli and moving to New York with him.

I'd seen her from a distance, and the men kept me informed, but we hadn't talked in over three years. The bits and pieces I'd heard made it seem like she was happy. Married, with three year old twins, Joe was on the fast track to be commissioner. What I saw tonight made me think otherwise. She looked sad, worn out and as gorgeous as ever.

She looked me up and down and then gave me a half smile, "You look good Ranger."

No hi, how you been? I smiled back, "So do you Stephanie, what brings you here?" I asked. God I sounded like an idiot. How do you talk to the woman who broke your heart? What do you say?

Her smile froze and she crooked her head, I wondered what I said wrong. "I live here Ranger." She motioned to her friends, "This is commissioner Grafton's daughter, it's her bachelorette party. Guys this is Ranger, an old friend. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Meeting the guys, we're celebrating. As of today Rangeman NYC is operational." I told her. I knew what she was going to say before she said it.

"What guys?" She asked excitedly.

I couldn't help but smile. "Les, Tank, Bobby and Hal are in there somewhere. Along with a few new guys." I told her.

She smiled and told her friends she'd meet up with them inside in a bit. I shook my head as we walked inside, the new guys were facing us. I motioned for them to keep quite while Steph snuck up on Lester. I watched her sidle up beside him and throw her leg over his so she was straddling him. "Hello hot stuff!"

Lester almost tipped his chair backwards, but recovered. The men talked with Steph for a few minutes until she had to go back to her friends. She smiled at me but didn't say goodbye. I'm pretty sure I didn't imagine the look of longing in her eyes.

We sat and listened to the horrible singers and I ordered shots for the table. I was on my fourth one when the guy who was doing the announcing on stage called my name. I was confused but Tank's smile let me know who was behind it. Well I couldn't let my men think I was afraid of singing in front of a crowd. I walked on up, knowing Steph's eyes were on me the whole time and told the guy what I wanted to sing.

The music started up and I looked at Steph and gave her a smile. Her answering smile was halfhearted.

**When the sun slowly chases the moon from the sky**

**And touches your face as you open your eyes**

**What are you thinking? Do you like what you see?**

**Is it all that you dreamed of or do you wish it was me?**

I saw the looks of confusion on the men's faces, it wasn't the song they had picked for me. I saw the smile leave Steph's face.

**Is the life that you've chosen free from regret?**

**Or is what might have been just too hard to forget?**

**Has the glitter all faded? Do you get what you need?**

**Are you satisfied babe or do you wish it was me?**

I changed baby to babe and saw tears from her eyes glitter like diamonds as they ran down her face. The women she was with were looking at her with interested s

tares.

**I know that you did what you thought you should do**

**It was safe and secure so completely thought through**

**You sacrificed passion and abandoned your dreams**

**Babe, was it all worth it or do you wish it was me?**

**Does each kiss seem closer to the first or the last?**

**Is the fire still ragin' or has it burned down to ash?**

**Do the memories haunt you? Do they beg and they plead?**

**Are you satisfied babe or do you wish it was me?**

**Is the life that you've chosen free from regret?**

**Or is what might have been just too hard to forget?**

**Has the glitter all faded? Do you get what you need?**

**Are you satisfied babe or do you wish it was me?**

**Are you satisfied babe?**

I walked off the stage and out the door when the song was done, I didn't want to hang around and wait for a reaction. I didn't want to know the answer, I was afraid I still wouldn't be enough.

There weren't any cabs outside and I sat down on the curb to wait for one. I felt her before she sat next to me. Her head found my shoulder and her voice was barely a whisper, "I wish it was you."

* * *

**So are you glad I went ahead and got it out? Let me know!**


End file.
